The purpose of this solicitation is to establish a task order contract under which the Director, NIH can undertake studies, analyses, assessments, evaluations, surveys, conferences, symposia and workshops on issues that are deemed important to the mission of the NIH. Individually, the activities are expected to address emerging NIH scientific and policy issues and to provide important recommendations for future program directions. The National Academy of Sciences has the unique capability to perform this type of work since the Academy is highly respected by the scientific community, and Congressional and Federal policy makers. Tasks are to include: 1) in-depth studies, which may focus on either issues of topical interest or long-range concerns of the biomedical research community, and will result in specific findings and recommendations to the NIH, 2) Congressionally mandated studies or reviews, 3) policy reviews, and the study of the ethical and legal issues of biomedical research, 4) evaluation studies and program assessments, 5) surveys on topics of specific interest to NIH, and/or 6) conferences, symposia, seminars or workshops on either an area of scientific interest or specific issues of concern to the NIH. The tasks may address new issues as they emerge, often with some degree of urgency.